


Six Is The Magic Number

by NyxxTheWolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Jaskier, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, sub!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxxTheWolf/pseuds/NyxxTheWolf
Summary: Not all of Geralt’s mutations make him a better fighter. Some of them make him a better lover, and Jaskier is about to learn just how far his witcher can go before he breaks.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 316





	Six Is The Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. 100% pure, unadulterated pornographic garbage. I was bored so I slammed this out super quick, so it’s probably not good and it’s short as hell. Inspired by a post going around that mentioned that Geralt is easily overstimulated because of the mutations. So my brain immediately went to sub!Geralt with dom!Jaskier and lots of orgasms. Also partially inspired by Fortunea because her fics are just *chefs kiss* amazing. Filth begins below the cut. 
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr (@achievementhunting-archangel)

“Gods,  _ fuck  _ Jaskier,” Geralt moaned, his golden eyes blown black with lust as the bard continued to jack him off. “If you keep doing that I’m not going to last long enough to fuck you.”

“I never said you were going to fuck me,” Jaskier responded. “I want to see how many times I can make you come before you break.” He moved his hand faster until Geralt was spilling over his hand with the first of what Jaskier hoped would be many orgasms. He smiled and added more pressure, earning a low whine from the larger man.

“Gods, Jas, _ please _ ,” the witcher keened, already overstimulated. His mutations gave him the stamina to keep going for hours but he still got overstimulated quickly if he wasn’t trying to fuck for hours, or days, on end.

Jaskier smiled and continued his ministrations, his other hand moving to fondle Geralt’s balls, his nails gently scratching at the sensitive skin there. “Come on, Ger, I know you can come more than twice. Come for me again, my love.” He squeezed the balls that had been resting in his palm while thumbing at the head of Geralt’s cock, pushing the man into his second release. 

Geralt cried out, squirming below the bard, desperately trying to get away from the hands that were continuing to stroke him. He keened and whined and tried desperately to make Jaskier  _ stop.  _ But the bard was stubborn and soon the overstimulation pushed him into a third orgasm, then a fourth. His lithe fingers never relented, mapping out all of Geralt’s most sensitive spots and making sure to abuse them whole-heartedly until the witcher couldn’t do anything else but shudder through the orgasms.

By the end of the fifth orgasm, Geralt was the definition of a fucked-out mess. His silver hair was soaked in sweat, his whole body glistened with a mixture of sweat from both himself and Jaskier, his seed, and Jaskier’s own release. His whole body was rigid with overstimulation, the muscles taught from resisting. His orgasms were dry and painful, his body convulsing uncontrollably every time.

“Please, Jaskier, _ fuck, please _ , I..I  _ can’t _ ...anymore... _ hurts _ ,” Geralt choked out. His eyes filled with tears as he begged Jaskier to stop this torture.   
  
Jaskier smiled devilishly, leaning down. “You will come again for me. Make it a nice and even half-dozen for me.” he whispered, gently nibbling on Geralt’s ear. He ran his nails along the overly-sensitive underside of Geralt’s cock and the man came undone, his body spasming as Jaskier milked his sixth orgasm from his spent balls.    
  
Geralt finally broke. He cried out, the tears spilling over as he lost control. His hands ripped into the bed sheets as he tried to pull away. He was mumbling incoherently as he tried to get Jaskier off of him.    
  
Jaskier climbed off of Geralt gently, grabbing a small cloth and wetting it before carefully cleaning off Geralt’s chest and stomach. Geralt whined under his touch, every nerve in his body on fire. When he finished, he gently curled up behind the witcher, wrapping his arms around him. “You did so well, my love. I’m so proud of you,” he said softly, his fingers gently running through Geralt’s hair. “Maybe tomorrow we’ll try for seven.”

Geralt groaned at the thought, his dick twitching in anticipation despite being fully abused. He pressed his head back against Jaskier’s face, sighing. “You’ll be the death of me, Little Lark,” he sighed as he began to drift off to sleep

Jaskier giggled into his hair. “I love you too,” he said as he joined Geralt in a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
